Labled: Private
by silentwolf1234
Summary: Just a bunch of random moments and conversations with Runo and Shun i happen to...haha...tape. From cutting hair, to fake dating, to new years. They just keep making me laugh, cry and just say 'AWW'
1. Let me cut your hair!

**Me: This is just a bunch of random talks between Runo and Shun. Lol..**

**Title: Let me cut your hair!  
****Summary: It's just one of them 'friendly friend visits', right? Shun would hope so, becuase one day Runo randomly shows up at his house and demans to cut his hair!  
Video Taken: May 8th  
Place: Kazami compund  
Time: 12:00-7:00**

"Shun, you have to let me!"

"No Runo! I like my hair the way it is!" The blue-head sighed and rolled her eyes. She and Shun were currently on his bed, Shun sitting cross legged and Runo sitting on her knees. His hair was undone and Runo had a pair of scissors.

"Shun, come on! LET ME!" Runo cried.

"NO! Now, go home and leave me and my hair alone!" Shun cried, putting his hair in its low ponytail.

"Well, I wasn't the one who invited me here!" Runo protested, crossing her arms.

"You WERE NOT invited here! You randomly come up in your motorcycle at the gates; you walk into my house, beat the crap out of my grandfather, nearly busted the door to my room and just sat on my bed!" Shun cried.

"Well SORRY! Dan was telling me about that stupid 'Talking orange', Julie was trying to glitter my room, and Marucho was calculating the square root of 5,697,893!" Runo yelled back.

"….That's pretty weird..." Shun agreed but then grew stern. "But that gives you no right to randomly show up at my house!"

"Randomly? Shun, I left you 12 texts and called you 3 times!" Runo cried. Shun raised an eyebrow then picked up his phone...

_12 missed txt from Runo Maskoti _

_3 unanswered calls from Runo Maskoti_

_3 voice mails from Runo Maskoti_

Shun's eye twiched and Runo huffed. "Told you…" She mumbled.

"Alright, fine! But NO cutting my hair!" Shun said.

"Okay, okay ninja boy." Runo laughed and put down the scissors.

"Thank you." He sighed and faced her.

"So…." Runo said.

"So…" Shun replied.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Um…truth or dare?" Runo asked, resulting to the polite compaction of random party games.

"Truth." Shun smirked.

"Is it true you like Alice?" Runo said. Shun scrunched up his nose.

"She's a good friend, but I'm really not interested." Shun answered. "Your turn."

"Dare…" Runo said.

"I dare you to…" Shun began to think. "Dare you to cook me dinner later." Runo looked confused.

"Um, okay? Your turn!"

"…Truth…"

"Is it true we're even friends?" Runo then asked and Shun croaked his head.

"I think, I mean, it's not like we NEVER talked to each other…" Shun admitted.

"Yeah, um, remember that one time when we landed in the Bakugan valley? I think I stood next to you…" Runo recalled.

"And that one time when we spilt off into to groups…I think you were on my team…" Shun said.

"Yeah so, we're friends." Runo cried.

"This game is boring me to tears…" Shun admitted.

"Do you have a TV here?" Runo asked.

"Would you enjoy watching it?" Shun answered.

"It's a pass time I enjoy to do…" Runo laughed and the two left Shun's room. As they walked down the hall Runo kept on looking at the Japanese style house. "Your house is very nice." Runo smiled as she flopped down on the couch. Shun thanked her with a nod and turned on the surprisingly large TV.

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SpongeBob Square pants!_

_Orange and yellow, absorbent as he?_

_SpongeBob Square pants!_

-Click-

_(Naruto theme plays)_

"_Sakura-chan, what do you see in Sasuke-teme?"_

"_Shut in baka!"_

"_Ow, what was that for?"_

"_Neji-san, let's get out of here and spare."_

"_Agreed, Uchiha-san."_

-Click-

_(Lucky Star theme plays)_

"_Hey girl, what's up?"_

"_Nothing much Konta-chan, we still on for Sunday?"_

"_Totally!"_

-Click-

_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!_

_To catch them in my real test, to train them is my cause!_

_I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!_

_Each Pokémon to understand, the power that's inside!_

-Power off-

"I forgot why I don't watch TV anymore. I think I just remembered…" Shun sighed.

"AH! This is the time when all the bad animes are on. I like to watch things like Bleach, Vocloid and Hell Girl. But Naruto isn't that bad." Runo groaned.

"I find it quiet offensive, it portrays us ninjas with magical powers and stupid justu. The only REAL fighting way in there is Hinata and Neji's Gentle Fist. Without the chakra crap though." Shun explained.

"AH HA! The Hyuga clan remains victorious! GO NEJI-KUN!" Runo cried.

"I remember once, when we were all at Marucho's and we were all watching Naruto. Julie said I reminded her of either Neji, Sasuke, or Shino." Shun recalled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Runo laughed.

"Hey, remember that dare I dared you?" Shun smirked.

"Alright, alright ninja boy. What do you want for dinner?" Runo sighed as she walked to the kitchen.

"Um, I don't know whatever you can find in the refrigerator." Shun said.

"Okay, just give me a half an hour." Runo groaned. About a half an hour later a buffet of spring rolls, rice, fried chicken, ramen, sushi, tea, and French fries was laid on the counter.

"Runo, how did you make all this in a half hour?" Shun cried as he and his grandfather walked in.

"Eh, I work at a restaurant. There were countless times when my parents weren't home and I had to manage the place for a whole day! Now, quit talking and eat!" Runo commanded. The two ninjas didn't complain and the three went to eat.

"Wow, this is really good, Runo-san!" Mr. Kazami cried.

"Better then your cooking…" Shun mumbled.

"Ha ha, that you Mr. Kazami. If there is any a time you want me too cook, just have Shun texted me. I have to finish my community serves anyway." Runo shrugged.

"What did you this time, rob a bank?" Shun joked.

"Ssh! Don't say it out loud!" Runo hushed.

"Okay?" Shun sighed.

"Well, I better go! Ace is suppose to take me out to dinner." Runo said as Shun walked her to the gates.

"You and Ace, when did this happen?" Shun chuckled.

"No, NO! I'm helping him with Mira. He wants to plan their first date perfect…" Runo trailed. "See ya, Ninja boy."

"Same, Hammer Girl."

There was a turn of key, the sound of waving, and cruching leaves under a sneaker.


	2. Happy New Years

**Me: More random talks and fluff!**

**Title: It's just a 'new year'…  
**Summary: It's almost New years and Runo went and invited the 12 original brawlers to come and party! But who wants to party with sleeping children? So, Shun and Runo end up sneaking off and just celebrating New Years the way you should!**  
**Video Taken: New Years**  
**Place: Maskoti House & Cafe**  
**Time: 9:45-5:00

"You're still awake?"

"Yeah, I am ninja boy. Unlike these children here, I can stay up till twelve…"

Runo had invited the original six brawlers to the café to party and count down the New Year, but everyone fell asleep at 9:45. She and Shun seemed to be the only two who could stay up.

"Huh, figures. I can't believe Dan was the first one to go. Since he is always so loud and hyper." Shun admitted as Runo moved from her couch to sit across from him.

"Yeah, I would've betted money on Marucho or Alice." Runo said.

"Exactly, we're surrounded by idiots." Shun sighed.

"Tired idiots." Runo pointed out. Suddenly Dan started to talk:

"Mira…no…don't…go to Ace…" Dan wailed. Shun and Runo smirked. Dan proceeded to twitch and scratch his butt, Runo nearly burst out laughing.

"Blackmail…" Shun said and took a picture.

"Hey, want to watch a movie; we have three hours left…" Runo offered. Shun nodded and they put on 'Santa Buddies'. But about 10 minutes later the two lost all interest in the tiny dogs and started to play hand games like 'patty cake', 'concentration', and 'rock paper scissor shoot'. You could say this was 'bonding time' for Ninja boy and Hammer girl because as the night progressed, they became closer. They ended up dancing to a dance marathon. Or at least, Shun tried to.

"TURN IT UP! I hear it pumpin' the beat is on fire! Turn it up! It's hot up in this party, TONIGHT! It's all fly so everyone put your hands up, put your hands up, all the way up!" Runo sang as she finished the song. Shun laughed as she handed him the mike.

"Cuz' we just touched, TOUCHED! Awkwardly, it was so odd! It's so queer, are you weird? I was just walkin' down the hall, and then you tripped that made me fall. And that made us touch, TOUCH. Awkwardly!" Shun sang, in horrible tone. Runo burst out laughing, tears started coming out of her eyes.

As you can see they bonded so much, Hammer girl became less violent and Ninja boy opened up and became more fun. They had moved into another room and had started karaoke, truth or dare, and twister. (Which btw NEVER play with only two people.) They had left Marucho, Alice, Dan and Julie in the café, which was on the other side of the house. So there was no way the four could hear them.

"YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN DIE! HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR TIME OF YOUR LIFE! SEE THAT GIRL? WATCH THE SENCE YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN! YOUNG AND SWEEN ONLY 17! DANCING QUEEN FEEL THE BEAT OF THE TAMBERINE" They sang into the same mike, at the top of their lungs. After the song was over they fell into a giggling heap on the floor.

"We have 45 minutes until next year!" Shun said happily as they sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily.

"WHA HOO! Another year closer to our deaths!" Runo joked.

"Wow, Runo, never knew you could be so nice." Shun joked.

"And I never knew you could be so laid back and fun!" Runo laughed then suddenly faced each other:

"You can't tell anyone. We only act like this when we're in private!"

It was about 11:30 when Hammer Girl said this and Ninja boy laughed. They were nearly best friends now; they had the best time of their lives up until that point, with many more awesome and silly ones to come.

"Shun, I can't reach it!" Runo complained, jumping and trying to get her candy bar that Shun had thrown on the top shelf a few hours ago.

"Never fear, allow me and my mad ninja skills get it!" Shun cried, he suddenly lifted Runo over his shoulder.

"AH! Shun, put me down!' Runo laughed. "Oh my gosh, we only have 30 minutes till next year!" Runo realized as Shun put her down.

"Well we have to o something special for new years, it's like the LAW!" Shun explained.

"WAIT! I have a good idea!" Runo cried, she disappeared in her room, and then came out with Shun's swim trunks he left in the summer. "We'll jump into the pool!" She cried. Shun nodded and they went into separate rooms to change. Shun wore his dark green trunks and Runo wore a silver short swim dress with a black pattern and matching swim shorts. They walked out onto the pool side and Runo put a radio on the table. The ignored the slight cold, since they lived in the part of Japan that was so close to the equator. She turned it on.

_Hello folks, only five minutes till new years!_

Runo squealed and hug Shun with all her might. After listening to the New Year's crap, the countdown began!

_5..._

Runo smiled as they got ready to jump

_4..._

Shun nodded and looked at the pool.

_3..._

The both crouched down.

_2..._

They began to run at full speed.

_1..._

They jumped and were over the pool.

_0…_

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The yelled before they hit the water. The splash made the water send small waves to the sides. They both reached the surface and started to cheer and until 1:30 they were swimming. After showers they could be found in Runo's living room watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Shun was sitting upright and Runo's head on his lap. Shun had a baggy 'I 3 Tokyo' shirt and green shorts. Runo wore a silver, lacy, dress like tank top and matching shorts.

"I'm board, let us play Guitar Hero!" Runo cheered as she got up, Shun nodded in approval. After about 13 songs it was about 5:00. They both decided to get some shut eye. Runo went to clean up, and when she came back Shun was already on the couch, with a blanket. "Move over Ninja boy." Runo commanded and he willingly made room. Runo snuggled closer to his chest and Shun put his arms around her. Runo looked up and Shun kissed her forehead.

"Happy new years, Hammer girl." He whispered before she drifted to sleep.

…

…

…

Next morning Dan, Julie, Alice, and Marucho wondered where they were but then they found a note.

_Went to celebrate New Years_

_-Shun and Runo_


	3. Force Date

**Me: More cute little stuff! Lol :)**

**Title: Force Date; jealous girl  
**Summary: When a girl randomly calls you and tells you, you're going to dinner with her. That's good right? Not in Shun's case, and this girl just happens to be Runo of all people!**  
**Video Taken: February 1th**  
**Place: Some Restaurant **  
**Time: 5:00-7:30

Shun laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, then let out a big sigh. He had finish training, finished his homework and finished his book. But now there was nothing to do!

_Ring Ring Ring_

'Hooray! Someone is calling me!' Shun thought, but he didn't move.

_Ring Ring Ring_

'I should get that…' Shun realized.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Shun asked into the phone.

"Shun, hey it's me!" The oh-so-familiar voice cried.

"Runo?" Shun questioned and got up.

"The one and only! Anyway, are you doing anything, like are you free?" Runo asked.

"Yeah I'm not doing anything, why?" Shun said.

"Good, you're taking me to dinner." Runo smiled.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, semi-formal. Be at my house in 25, okay?" Runo chirped.

"Um okay? Wait Runo I-"But Runo hung up before he could finish. "God…I have a date with Runo off all people!" Shun wailed.

His phone rang again. "What?" He answered.

"Shun! What it be, buddy?" Dan laughed.

"Not now Dan, I have to get ready for my date." Shun muttered as he put it on speaker.

"Whoa, Shun, you got a date! Good job, there is someone for everyone." Dan congratulated. "So, who's the luck girl?"

"Runo..."

"Runo?"

"Yes, Runo."

"Um, well I never pictured you and Runo as an item." Dan admitted.

"Hey I didn't ask her. She called about 2 minutes ago and just me to dress semi-formal and be at her place in 25." Shun explained.

"Eh, women. Anyways, good luck and good bye." Dan cried and hung up. Shun sighed and got dressed. Just a silver shirt, black jeans jacket, black skinny jeans and a silver and black stripped thigh.

"Grandfather?" Shun cried as he left his room.

"Yes, Shun?" The old man asked.

"I need some money." Shun replied.

"What for?"

"I'm taking Runo out to dinner, Just hurry up, so I'm not late." Shun mumbled.

…

…

…

About 20 minutes later Shun stood outside 'The Maskoti Café'. As he entered, Julie looked up. "Oh, hey Hun. Be with you in just a sec!" Julie cried. Shun chuckled at his bubbly friend and sat down few minutes later Julie came over. "Hey Shun, what can I get you, babe?" Julie asked.

"Well, actually…" He started.

"Oh that's right. You're here to pick up Runo. She'll be here in a sec, Hun. I'll get you some water though, you're quit early." Julie said and skated away.

"Thanks…" He mumbled as she did. Few minutes later he heard a squeal.

"Runo-dear! You look so nice! Blue and silver are sooo your colors." Julie cried.

"Thanks." Shun sighed:

'Runo had better not be wearing something not semi-formal. I swear that girl sometimes…never mind what I'm thinking, it's like I'm old…" Shun thought and scrunched up his nose.

"Oh, you don't like my clothing…" Runo said. Shun refocused, Runo's hair was down, she had a silver flower clip on the right. Her top was blue and fuzzy, the sleeves started under her shoulders and there were straps like a tank top. She wore silver shorts and blue and silver stripped knee socks.

"Um…you look nice, come on and let's just get this over with…" Shun said with a sarcastic sweet tone, as he offered his arm.

"Aww, that's the right attitude." Runo smirked, taking it.

…

…

…

"I can't believe you got us in for free." Shun said as he ate.

"Of course, I know the owner." Runo smiled, eating more stake.

"This is…like…really good." Shun admitted.

"Hey, free food is good food." Runo smiled.

"So, what's the real reason you made me come with you to dinner?" Shun asked. Runo sighed and pointed to a table, a girl from their school named Madoka Waters. She was sitting with the entire football team at a table. Shun sighed and glared at Madoka.

"Nothing to say." Runo hissed.

"I need to use the rest room, be back in a flash." Shun said and got up. Runo continued to eat in happiness, until:

"And if you look over there, you'll see a low class loser, eating all alone." Madoka laughed as the football team and her walked over.

"Hey, Maniac Waters, what can I do for you?" Runo hissed. 'Come on Shun, get back soon…'

"Well one you can take off the reject outfit, you look like a cow." Madoka scoffed.

"Hey Runo, I'm back." Shun pretended as he came back, they shared a secret smile as he kissed her forehead.

"No worries." Runo smiled.

"Yeah, so anyway, I know the owner and he said our meal is for free." Shun smiled.

"Aww, how sweet of him." Runo cooed.

"Runo, what are you doing here with THE Shun Kazami?" Madoka asked.

"We're on a DATE." Shun said, giving a fake special meaning to the word date.

"Really or are you just using this loser to make me jealous…" Madoka giggled as she sat down next to Shun. The football team sighed.

"Don't worry guys, she's a playgirl. Come down to the café anytime, 25% off." Runo smiled. The guys cheered and walked out.

"Um, no. Now can you please go away?" Shun scoffed and pushed her out of the seat.

"AH! Shun, I'm so much more hotter than her!" Madoka cried.

"She's more beautiful then you." Shun countered, looking at Runo.

"But Shun!" Madoka pleaded. Shun just glared and Waters ran away crying. Runo started laughing and they gave each other a high five.

"Dude, we should be in Drama!" Runo laughed.

…

…

…

Shun walked Runo home, she gave him the standard kiss on the cheek. "We should do this again sometime." Shun confessed.

"Yeah, agreed." Runo smiled and went in. Shun turned around and walked that lonely road home. He could've danced all the way back, but he was THE Shun Kazami, he did have a reputation to keep…


	4. Dyslexic Runo

**Me: This one made me cry… :(**

**Title: Dyslexic Runo****!  
****Summary: It was suppose to be the PERFECT friend date. Shun was just going to take her to the 'Sakura Festival'. But a tragedy happens and Shun learns a little more about Runo then he thought.  
Video Taken: January 8th  
Place: Kazami compound, Maskoti house, park, some restaurant.  
Time: 7:00-12:00**

Runo sighed as she got ready for her 'friend date' with Shun. He had just done this because Dan had rejected her, and harsh (because what guy is good with a crying girls?). For Dan, being the idiot he is, told everyone he didn't think of Runo as a girl, that she wasn't pretty, and she was more like a boy. And every guy knows, that even all those statements are true you NEVER tell a girl that…every guy, except Dan that is…

Chan-lee had helped her pick out a nice dress, then after telling her what happened, Chan-lee had made it her personal mission to make Runo a ninja so they could beat the living crap out of Dan. "Chan, basically he's an idiot." Runo finished.

"I know where you're coming from, Klaus is nothing like Dan, but Joe was. In so many ways they could've been twins…"Chan-lee sweat dropped.

"You and Klaus, when did this happen?" Runo mocked.

"Hey, HEY! He's a gentleman, and basically everything Dan and Joe ARE NOT!" Chan protested.

"It's alright, hey we make mistakes. And when those mistakes break out hearts…" Runo stopped, she and Chan-lee smiled at each other, "…we break them." They said together and laughed.

"Anyway, I hate to be a Julie. But, I have to fix your hair and makeup." Chan-lee sweat dropped.

"Hey, at least you don't go overboard." Runo laughed.

"Alright, here let's started. Shun should be here in an hour." Chan-lee smiled.

…

…

…

Shun stood outside Runo's house. "Hey Shun, what are you doing here, dressed up all nice?" Klaus asked. Shun wore a suit with a white shirt and silver thigh.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shun chuckled.

"Oh, well, Chan-lee said to pick her up at Runo's house." Klaus shrugged.

"Klaus, you're early…" Chan said and hugged him.

"I thought I would get lost…Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, oh and Shun. Runo shall be out in a minute…" Chan-lee giggled.

"Alright, thanks." Shun smiled.

Shun watched the happy couple talk off. "They're really cute together…" A cute voice giggled. Shun turned around and saw Runo. Her hair was straightened and it had a silver flower clip in her hair. Her dress was silver with half inch straps. It had a black swirl and butterfly pattern and she wore a see through silver shall. She also wore black boots that went up to her knees. She wore light mascara and light silver eye shadow.

"You look very nice…" Shun said. Runo gasped with surprise then smiled.

"Thank you…" Shun held up his arm, not saying a word. Runo giggled: "Thank you…"

…

…

…

"Shun, look." Runo pointed at a booth where you break bottles.

"You want one?" He asked.

"Yes please." Runo answered. Shun smiled at how childish Runo was acting. In no time he broke all 10 bottles. Runo pointed to a little black bird. Shun happily gave it to her, she thanked him gingerly. They walked around the festival, trying different booths and such. At one point Runo saw Dan with a girl from school. Runo stared at them till Shun grabbed her hand, she smiled and held it right back.

"Hey, check it out. It's one of them; throw the ball in the basket." Shun laughed. Runo looked at bit uneasy, but followed Shun onto the stage. The man smiled at Runo.

"How is the lesson going?" The man asked.

"You know him?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, he's my tutor." Runo responded.

"Yeah, Runo's dyslexic so I help her out every week. She's one of the worst cases I have." The man laughed. Runo stared wide eyed at the man.

"I-I never told t-them…" She whispered. The man then started twitching.

"Runo…" Shun started but she backed up.

"S-Stop looking a-at me." She cried and ran off.

…

…

…

Shun found him running at ninja speed after Runo.(Because for a crying girl, she ran really fast!) "Runo, Runo, RUNO!" He called. 'Wait, think like Runo. My heart had been broken by an idiot, I'm on a date with my friend who just found out I'm dyslexic, and I need a place to hide…That's it!" He thought and sped off.

…

…

…

"I-I'm s-such a l-l-loser…" Runo sniffed, she huddled up in the corner of the room. She was currently in Bakugan Interspace, inside the back room where Marucho and Ace had talked when Ace was a traitor, and Marucho had created 'The back door'. The room was dimly lit; the control board and the screens gave off a dim green light. "I-I c-can't b-believe he t-t-told S-Shun…"

A blue light suddenly appeared and Shun stepped out, Runo didn't look up; she knew. Shun walked up in front of her, looking straight ahead at the wall. "How d-did you k-know?" She asked, not looking up.

"I use my head, unlike Dan or Baron." Shun replied and sat next to her. After a long silence he spoke: "Why didn't you tell me?" Shun asked.

Runo stayed silent for a moment, and then she sighed. "Because I didn't want to be judged…" Runo cried, tears flowed out of her eyes.

"We're your friends, we wouldn't judge." Shun said.

"It's just…I'm supposed to be 'Warrior Runo of the element Haos.' I should be tough and fearless but…" Runo sighed.

"Runo, you are all those things, at least when I see." Shun nodded but Runo shook her head.

"No, Shun! You don't understand, it effects my brawling. Left and right, I can't remember which way to throw! Everyday I'm scared to death that I might have to brawl in a Battle Royal!" Runo cried, she shut her eyes and tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Runo…" Shun began, but he let her talk.

"I can never remember what gate cards are mine! And when I use a gauntlet, I can never remember how many ability cards I've used..." She wailed. "And when I see people like you, brawling with no flaw, I think…I'll never be as good as them…"

"Runo, no, you defeated Naga, you beat Lync and you do you know what that says about you? You're twice as tough then everyone…that I thought you were." Shun smiled. Runo smiled back but continue to cry, she started to do so into Shun's shirt. But the ninja just sighed and awkwardly put an arm around her, after a minute she looked up.

"W-Well?" Runo asked but Shun just croaked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me not to cry?"

"No…If I did that." Shun just chuckled. "Let's just say humans have emotions. And sometimes we have to use them more than others.

"S-Shun, I-I'm sorry I-I r-ruined our d-date…" Runo blushed.

"It's alright." Shun smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Take me home?" Runo asked.

"Alright, can I stay at your place? I don't feel like putting up with my grandfather." Shun sighed.

"No problem, I think I have extra cloths that you left over from New Years." Runo smiled as they beamed out.


End file.
